


Trick of the Moonlight

by Astronomally



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronomally/pseuds/Astronomally
Summary: Things don’t always seem as they appear.





	Trick of the Moonlight

“Keep your friends close but your enemies closer.”  
That was the way the saying went, right? After all, it certainly made sense to want to keep an eye on those you knew you couldn’t trust because if there was one thing you could trust, it was that your enemies would always be distrustful...right?   
Kira had to shake the thought from her head before she confused herself...  
A few days had passed since she allied herself with an absolute nightmare of a hero and in those few days she had seemed to drop just below the line of what was considered acceptable company. Many of the heroes who still resided in Askr castle only approached her out of pure necessity once they learned of her newest allegiance and all of those from Awakening gave her a wide berth whenever she neared. It was disheartening to say the least. If it hadn’t been for Alfonse intervening on her part and backing her decision to keep the stray, then she would have hung up her summoners coat before they could call her traitor. Even her own team members had been(and remained) skeptical of her thought process, with Berkut and Pricilla convinced she must’ve knocked a few screws lose. But thanks to Azura’s reassurance and calming nature, the three of them still had at least a little faith in her to just go along with it.  
Just go along with it.  
That’s what she told herself when she finally found him lurking in the castle gardens. Dusk was beginning to settle over the land and as she silently studied him from her hiding place behind a gardenia bush, she couldn’t help but think that he looked positively brilliant under the shimmering moonlight.  
Brilliant, and menacing.  
He was picking flowers. His hand, the one with the Fell marking, would glide gracefully over the trembling petals, pausing to gently caress one every now and then. Eventually, his hand would glide over to another flower, of which he would pluck from its stem and bring to his nose for a delicate sniff. It was a bizarre sight, watching a god of death and destruction picking flowers; it all seemed so innocent of him and Kira wished she could see his face but the cowl of his coat was pulled low, obstructing his features.  
Kira had never possessed the great ability to empathically read another beings emotions, in fact, she often misjudged the situation by interpreting things in ways that usually made them worse; but it didn’t take an accomplished empath to see that a deep sadness hung over the man in front of her. She had attempted to make friendly conversation with him multiple times since she had brought him home with her, asking all the usual questions to try to get him to open up. Each time he would scoff at her, mock her “pathetic inclinations at friendship”, degrade her with some truly imaginative insults, and even threaten her life if she so much as called him by the wrong name(Robin hadn’t approved of the mixup either). His behavior was beyond terrifying and after each encounter she would quietly slip away to steel herself through tears; she could not let him see that he had gotten to her. It was almost enough to make her want to send him back to the hell that he came from...almost. God or no god, at least here he was bound to obey her by the ancient laws of the Breidablik. He could bark all that he wanted but unless she gave him permission, he was not allowed to bite.   
So, she kept him, had him join her own team so that she could watch over him, and tried her best to calm his draconic rage.  
The sultry scent of the gardenias pulled her from her musings and as she continued to observe him, she was struck by the realization that in this unguarded moment, he just might be showing his true self. Kira knew of the dilemma that Grima inflicted on his vessel, that he possessed the body of whomever was born to bear the awful burden. Robin was that unlucky soul but in some distant timeline, he had submitted and been wholly corrupted by the dragon. But what happened to Robin? Perhaps he was still in there, trapped in the dark and unable to get free. Perhaps it was actually Robin who was picking flowers. If so, then the sadness that permeated from him began to affect her as well.   
The cruelty of his predicament made her feel incredibly sorry for the man and only strengthened her resolve to help him. But before she could do so much as gather her wits, he spoke to her, voice deep and low, and without its distinct growl.  
“You really are a nuisance, Summoner.”  
Kira shivered at the sound of his voice and nearly jumped a foot in the air at having been found out. It shouldn’t have surprised her though, his senses were of the supernatural and she should have known that he would have felt her presence. All she could do was gulp though, completely at a loss for words and not even sure why she had been seeking him out in the first place. When she did not respond, he slowly turned on the spot and peered at her from under the dark cowl, his eyes shining an unnatural red.   
Something in her screamed at her to run but she remained rooted next to the gardenia bush, her fear rising as he began to step towards her, his boots barely making a sound on the cobblestone path.  
Fear, or excitement, it was impossible to know which.  
Kira opened her mouth to apologize for having been spying on him but she stumbled over her words and only felt more like an idiot when he reached for her hand.  
“For you, my Summoner,” he whispered quietly as he closed her fingers over something soft. “Perhaps one day, you too, will know the loss of innocence.”  
Then, with a small but devilish grin, he let go of her hand and briskly retreated from the gardens, his coat flaring out behind him.   
Kira watched him leave with wonder and curiosity. The last few days had been nothing but warnings against him,after their strange encounter tonight however, she had never felt more sure of anything before, convinced that somewhere deep inside of him still existed at least a shred of humanity, that was literally dying to finally be freed.   
With a strained sigh(she hadn’t realized that she had been holding her breath the entire time), she opened her palm to gaze at what he had placed there; a crushed gardenia flower, it’s petals crumpled and torn around the edges, and a small garden spider that had made its home in its center, just as crushed and dead as the flower.  
Fear, it was most definitely fear.  
As sure as she was, she also had to admit that his slip in personality had all just been a trick of the moonlight.


End file.
